


【鸣卡】然后我就想说，不要怂

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣卡】然后我就想说，不要怂

鸣人做了一个梦，这是他战后作的第一个清晰到即便过了三四个星期也能回忆其中每一处细节的梦。梦的内容实在是过于惊悚，以至于在醒来后愣是在床上呆坐了足足三个小时也没缓过劲儿来。

在梦里，他将一个男人压在身下，是的，男人。

舔舐他修长的脖子，轻咬他性感的喉结，揉捏他紧实的腰身，抚过每一寸白皙的皮肤，描摹着肌肉姣好的形状，把手指塞进他湿润的口腔，逗弄柔软的舌尖，听他压抑的喘息。埋头于他的胯下，恶意地用舌尖挑弄，两指挤进他的紧致处抽插着，扶着坚挺的下身缓缓挤进去，轻抚他因疼痛而紧绷的后背，不等他放松身体就猛地挺身进去，然后用力撞击，每一次都顶到最深处。

支离破碎的喘息、呻吟，节节攀升的欲望、情色，满室的淫靡大致就是这样的情节，将他十八年的三观和节操轰成了满地的碎渣。

进一步将这些碎渣碾成粉末的是梦的最后，出现在他眼前的那张情欲尚未褪去的脸。这张模糊不清却又机具辨识度的脸让他酲来后近乎崩溃地一头撞在了床头柜上，沉闷的声响震得大脑一阵眩晕。

是的，他试图将脑子里的东西全都忘记忘记忘记彻底、彻底、彻底忘记。

然而事实上，他真的尽力了，但还是脑循环N遍停都停不下来。

“给，任务报告。”随手把文件扔在了男人的办公来上，也不等对方抬起头来，转身就要走。

卡卡西听到这声音顿时一愣，抬头看到了那双熟悉的血色坚瞳，“九喇嘛，怎么是你？”

“鸣人呢？”

对方不耐烦地抓了抓头发，傲慢的口气配上九尾特有的嚣张戾气，倒是没有什么表里不一的违和感，“那家伙在做心理建设，暂时停工，由老夫来负责这副身体。”

卡卡西放下了手里的印章，“发生了什么吗？”

“没什么大不了的事情，那小鬼……”话说了一半九喇嘛突然收了声，顿了两秒后极不耐烦地啧了一声，说道：“那小鬼不让说。”然后就转身走人了，留下卡卡西一个人不明所以。

“完蛋了，现在一看到他的脸我就满脑子不可告人的R-18画面，到底该怎么办？我的人生大概是要结束了！”

鸣人伏在床沿一阵哀嚎，趴在水里的狐狸半睁着狭长的眼睛嘲讽道：【不要怂，就是干。】

“干什么干啊！本大爷喜欢的是像小樱那样漂亮可爱的女生不是男人啊还是个整天捧着色情小说的不良大叔！就算看上男人也应该是宁次那样细皮嫩肉的漂亮小哥吧！”

“我完了……”

【嘁，嘴硬什么。】

【要不要老夫给你详细描述一下你那场激烈的春梦？老夫可是从头看到尾了，没想到你小子对交尾这种事情这么熟练。】九喇嘛摸着下巴如是说道，鸣人直接跳起来揪着头发咆哮打断了它的话，“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！”

“你既然看到了就应该在裤子还没脱的时侯就把我叫醒啊！！！竟然还从头看到尾！别随随便便看别人的梦啊混蛋！”

“我现在都有心理阴影了啊喂！满脑子都是那张高潮后的大叔脸！要是以后看到漂亮姐姐都硬不起来了怎么办啊！”

【吵死了，】抖了抖耳朵，【谁让你跟老夫思想共享的。】

【话说，你喜欢那个白牙家的小鬼吧。】九喇嘛突如其来的一句让鸣人愣在了原地，【老早老夫就想说了，你自己没发现吗？】

鸣人愣住了，“我喜欢卡卡西老师？”

“这种事情，我怎么会发现啊……”

【你痴的吗？】

九喇嘛近乎蔑视的口气让鸣人再次炸毛。

那天夜里惊酲之后，鸣人可是硬了大半夜。最后还没骨气地跑去厕所撸了两发，是的，两发。而且这两个星期只要一回想起那天梦里卡卡西那张模糊不清的脸，某人就会不分时间地点的硬。

九尾眯起了眼睛，微微咧起嘴露出森森白齿，低沉的轻笑声尽是尖锐的嘲讽，像只恶魔般在鸣人的耳边低语。

【别抵抗了，承认自己的感情有什么不好，嗯？】

“你闭嘴。”

【如果连你自己都无法接受自己，那又有谁能接受你呢。】

“适可而止啊喂……”

【你们人类真奇怪，遵从自己的欲望有什么错。】

“你别跟我来这一套混蛋！”

【老夫只是替你说出你想说却又不敢说的话而已。】

“老狐狸，又来蛊惑人心这一套。”

【这不是蛊惑，这是事实。】你承认也好，否认也罢，事实就是事实。

后面这句九喇嘛没有说出口，但是它知道鸣人听得见，谁让他们思维共享呢。所以说，鸣人也很清楚，既然九喇嘛都这么说了那就一定是事实了。

他抱着脑袋，忍不住哀嚎了出来，比之前任何一次的哀嚎都要凄凉。

因为，这注定是一场无疾而终的单相思。

鸣人绝望了，所以他罢工了。罢工了三个星期之后被小樱揍到忍者医院，之后两人在病房进行了深刻的“交谈”。

好吧，其实是某暴力女子单方面的血腥审问。总之，不管过程如何，鸣人最终获得了鼓励和一个情感幕僚。出院之后就对六代目火影展开了热烈的爱的进攻，试图以热情的火焰温暖火影的心。

那段时间，木叶居民茶余饭后的话题不是“听说鸣人又掀了火影大人的桌子，原因火影大人是和秘书对视时间长了一点”，就是“听说鸣人又私自闯入火影大人的家里意图不轨，被火影大人的护卫扔了出去”。等等等等，各种八卦花边新闻，一时间人们侃得不亦乐乎。

“现在想起来，那段日子真是凄凉啊……”

鸣人一边感慨着一边速度不减地用力挺身，惹得身下的人止不住地喘息，“大家都在背后说风凉话，我又整天被你泼凉水。夜里睡觉都恨不得想哭，想到这里我又想哭了。”

说完还抬起手不要脸抹了抹根本不存在的泪花，然后色鬼一样的揉着男人的紧实的臀部，顺手拍了两巴掌，顿时被夹得差点射了出来。

“老师你说，”俯下身来温柔地舔舐吮吸着男人的脖子，下身却毫无温柔可言，狠狠地抽插着，恨不得连两个睾丸都挤进去，“我是不是很可怜，嗯？”

卡卡西被顶得说不出话来，一开口就是止不住的喘息，只得咬着手背低骂道：“这就是你大半夜突然发春的原因吗？明天一早就是七代火影就职仪式，这死小孩到底在发什么疯？”

“给我适可而止…唔！你？哈……”

鸣人委屈巴巴地扯过卡卡西的手压过头顶，小狗一样地舔着对方红潮一般的脸，脸不红心不跳地扯着没人信的鬼话，和自己的年长恋人在一起真的是被带坏了呢。

“没有啊，就是突然悲从中来。”

“话说，老师为什么咬着手背说话呢？”

“就这样说给我听好了。”

“老师要是能说出一句完整的话，我就停下来，然后乖乖洗澡睡觉。”

“怎么样，卡卡西老师？”说完还示威般地用力顶着对方的敏感点，换来一阵紧缩和轻颤。

卡卡西不由得一阵头疼，很想知道这小子从哪里学来的这些。

“别…别闹了……听话……”

看着身下的人艰难地吐着字，鸣人心满意足地眯起了眼睛，格外耐心地欣赏着卡卡西充满着情欲却又难掩无奈的脸。

“真是，和当年梦里面的一模一样啊。”


End file.
